Black Butler - Ein Märchen
by HotaruKanzaki
Summary: Ich habe versucht Black Butler (bzw insbesondere Selbastians und Ciels erste Begegnung) in Märchenform unzuschreiben. Ich hoffe es ist mir halbwegs gelungen. Und ich habe mein eigenes Ende dazugedichtet. :)


Es war einmal ein Dämon, dessen Name Raum war. Sein Leben war bereits lang gewesen und voller Grausamkeit.

Eines Tages hörte er einen Schrei, der so durchdringend war, dass er ihn nicht ignorieren konnte. Dieser Schrei war laut und kraftvoll und so schmerzerfüllt, dass der Dämon nicht in der Lage war ihm zu widerstehen.

Und so folgte er diesem Ruf und fand sich in einem Keller wieder. Dieser war erleuchtet von Fackeln und in ihm standen Käfige, mit Kindern darin, deren Augen so leer waren, dass es unmöglich war sie wieder zu erwecken.

Und in einem dieser Käfige saß ein Junge mit strahlend blauen Augen und strubbeligem schwarzem Haar.

Dieser Junge war ein Lord. Man hatte seine Eltern getötet, sein Haus niedergebrannt, ihn gefoltert, gedemütigt und wie Vieh gebrandmarkt. Und doch saß er da, beinahe gebrochen.

Der Dämon fragte den Jungen was sein Wunsch sei und der Junge benannte zwei Dinge: Als erstes so wollte er Rache. Rache für seine Eltern. Rache an den Leuten, die sein Leben zerstört hatten. Das zweite wonach es ihm verlangte war Loyalität. Uneingeschränkt. Jemand der ihn nie betrügen oder verlassen würde.

Es mochten die Wünsche eines Kindes sein, doch der Dämon hatte nie eine Seele erblickt, die so rein und so strahlend war. Also erklärte er dem Jungen, dass ihn diese Wünsche seine Seele kosten würden.

Dieser aber war getrieben von Zorn und so schlossen sie einen Packt.

Der Dämon brannte dem Jungen sein Symbol ins Auge, denn die Verbindung war am stärksten, umso offensichtlicher das Mal war. Und dieser Junge hatte nach Bindung verlangt.

Als der junge Lord frage, wie er den Dämon nennen solle, antwortete dieser, es sei ihm gleich. Der junge Lord nannte ihn Sebastian, nach seinem Hund. In diesem Augenblick wurden sie zu Meister und Diener.

Hätte der Dämon das gewusst oder auch nur geahnt, was er sich mit diesem Vertrag aufbürden würde, wäre er binnen Sekunden in der Versenkung verschwunden und hatte diesen Jungen dem Schicksal überlassen.

Doch so befreite er den jungen Lord und hob ihn auf seinen Arm. Und auf dessen Befehl hin setzte er -mit einem Fingerschnippen den Keller in Brand. Mit all den verbleibenden Entführern und Kindern in ihm.

Die beiden verließen das Haus, welches in dieser Nacht bis auf die Grundmauern niederbrennen sollte.

Und sie gingen dorthin, was der junge Lord sein zuhause nannte. Doch als sie es erreichten, stand dort nur noch eine Ruine. Doch der Dämon wusste, dass jeder junge Herr ein Anwesen braucht. Und er errichtete das Gebäude wieder. Stein auf Stein, bis es erstrahlte, als wäre nie etwas geschehen.

In dieser Nacht brachte der Dämon den Jungen zu Bett, wie in jeder die darauf folgen sollte. Und in jeder Nacht, wen er aus fürchterlichen Albträumen aufschreckte, war der Dämon dort. Das beruhigte den jungen Lord. So schlief er jede Nacht, bewacht von einem Schatten mit blutroten Augen.

Doch der Butler und sein Meister stellten sich nicht bloß nächtlichen Albträumen, über die Jahre hinweg begegneten sie „wirklichen" Schrecken.

Menschen, die grausamer waren als der Dämon selbst es vermochte, Gestalten, die weder tot noch lebendig waren, monströsen Menschen und menschlichen Monstern.

In dieser Zeit sollte viel Blut vergossen werden.

Vielleicht mehr als nötig gewesen wäre, doch weder der Diener noch sein Herr waren für ihre Großzügigkeit und Warmherzigkeit bekannt.

Und dann, eines Tages, war der Moment der Rache des Jungen gekommen.

Und sie war grausam und sie war schrecklich und furchtbarer als alles war man sich vorzustellen vermag.

Doch noch während der Dämon wütete so wurde ihm doch bewusst, dass das was ihn all die Jahre an diesen -nun mehr nicht mehr so jungen- Lord gebunden hatte mehr war als ein ein Pakt.

Ihre Verbindung hatte sich verändert. Man mochte sie keine Freunden nennen, doch dem Dämon war klar, dass er einen Partner gefunden hatte. Jemanden den er kennt, der seine Grausamkeit teilte und der ihn immer wieder überraschen und fordern würde. Jemand mit der er nicht allein sein würde.

An dieser Stelle soll die Geschichte auf keinen Fall beschönigt werden. Der Dämon blieb ein Teufel und hat sicher nicht die Macht der Liebe entdeckt, doch wer so lange allein ist, egal ob Dämon, Mensch, Engel, Monster oder Heiliger, empfindet eine Sehnsucht nach geistiger Nähe zu jemanden.

Also beschloss der Dämon dem Lord seine Seele zu lassen, bis dieser von selbst aus diesem Leben treten würde. Und sie verbrachten weitere Jahrzehnte gemeinsam ihre grausamen Spiele spielend.

Doch auch diese zeit ging zu ende und der Lord übergab dem Dämon auf seinem Totenbett seine Seele. Diese hatte nicht gelitten im laufe der Jahre. Sie leuchtete noch immer so hell wie an diesem ersten Tag in diesem Keller.

Der Dämon fraß die Seele seines Herren und sie sollte ihn noch für einige Zeit erwärmen, Monate, Jahre. Doch die Kraft ließ immer mehr nach. Und so tötete der Dämon sich eines Tages selbst. In der Hoffnung, dass solange die Seele in ihm noch leuchtet ein teil dieser in die Welt hinausgetragen wird, anstatt mit ihm zu verschwinden.


End file.
